muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 43 (2012-2013)
," debuted this season.]] ," one of the new segments featuring Frank Oz]] ]] Sesame Street's 43rd season debuted on September 24, 2012.Season 43 official press release The first half of street stories (as well as a number of inserts) were filmed during the season 42 production period, with the second half being filmed during the season 44 period (started on September 20, 2012).Stephanie D'Abruzzo official site "Elmo the Musical" segments and the spoofs for the season were filmed between January and April 2012. Filming for new Word on the Street and other tune-in segments took place in various New York locals in late May."What's the word on the Street? The word on the Street is: Begin. ‪#MurrayWOTS‬ May 12, 2012. @welcomemattv, Matt Vogel's official Twitter feed. Season overview Season 43 continues Sesame Workshop's STEM curriculum (Science, Technology, Engineering and Math), expanding it to STEAM (adding Art). The season also deals with self-regulation, promoting dealing with feelings, following directions, staying on task, and self-control. "What's the Word on the Street?" returns for its 6th season, featuring 22 new words (4 of which are re-used from season 39 and season 41). Replacing the long-running "Elmo's World" segment is a brand-new segment, "Elmo the Musical." The 11 minute segment features Elmo imagining himself in many musical adventures that teach math skills, such as counting and geometry. 10 segments have been produced. Also appearing are new installments of Abby's Flying Fairy School and "Super Grover 2.0." Also introduced is a new recurring tune-in segment, "The People in Your Neighborhood," where Murray and Ovejita meet people with very unique careers (including a sand painter, a Bollywood choreographer and a kinetic artist). Three of the segments were filmed at and feature performers from Lincoln Center'Sesame Street' visits New York's Lincoln Center. UPI.com. April 2, 2013. Parodies New parody segments this season include The Voice, "Birdwalk Empire" (spoofing Boardwalk Empire), "Upside Down Abbey" (spoofing Downton Abbey) and "Five By," a spoof of Train's "Drive By." Episodes Beginning with this season, Sesame Street no longer numbers episodes by how many have been produced since Episode 0001, instead using the season number followed by the episode number for that season. :27 Episodes (4301-4327) *Episode 4301 -- Get Lost, Mr. Chips *Episode 4302 -- The Good Sport *Episode 4303 -- Hansel & Gretel's Playdate with Big Bird *Episode 4304 -- Baby Bear Comes Clean *Episode 4305 -- Me Am What Me Am *Episode 4306 -- A Song For The Letter "G" *Episode 4307 -- Brandeis Is Looking For A Job *Episode 4308 -- Don't Wake the Baby *Episode 4309 -- Practice Makes Proud *Episode 4310 -- Afraid of the Bark *Episode 4311 -- Telly the Tiebreaker (repeat) *Episode 4312 -- Elmo and Zoe's Hat Contest (repeat) *Episode 4313 -- The Very End Of X *Episode 4314 -- Sesame Street-O-Saurus *Episode 4315 -- Abby Thinks Oscar is a Prince (repeat) *Episode 4316 -- Finish the Splat *Episode 4317 -- Figure It Out Baby *Episode 4318 -- Build a Better Basket *Episode 4319 -- Best House of the Year *Episode 4320 -- Fairy Tale Science Fair (repeat) *Episode 4321 -- Lifting Snuffy *Episode 4322 -- Rocco's Playdate *Episode 4323 -- Max the Magician (repeat) *Episode 4324 -- Trashgiving Day *Episode 4325 -- Porridge Art *Episode 4326 -- Great Vibrations *Episode 4327 -- Sesame Street Gets Through a Storm (repeat) Notes *During this season, a fictional sponsor tag is featured at the end of each episode (including repeats). *This was the first season in which Susan, Gabi and Luis did not appear in any of the new street stories. *This is the first season to produce less than 26 new street stories. Various repeats assist in filling up the basic 26-episode season. *This is Desiree Casado's final season as a cast member. Characters Cookie Monster, Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Clucky Luciano, Mallard Capone, Agent Van Cuckoo, Telly, Big Bird, Hansel and Gretel, Grundgetta, Zoe, Baby Bear, Snuffy, Rosita, Barkley, Oscar, Murray, Nucky Ducky, Ovejita, Brandeis, Slimey, Grover, Three Little Pigs, Big Bad Wolf, Little Red Riding Hood, The Count, Mr. Johnson, Carson. Cast * Maria: Sonia Manzano * Alan: Alan Muraoka * Gordon: Roscoe Orman * Gina: Alison Bartlett * Luis: Emilio Delgado * Bob: Bob McGrath * Susan: Loretta Long * Gabi: Desiree Casado * Chris: Chris Knowings * Leela: Nitya Vidyasagar * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar Muppets™ Of Sesame Street :Pam Arciero, Jennifer Barnhart, Rickey Boyd, Fran Brill, Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, John Kennedy, Peter Linz, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Paul McGinnis, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young Guest stars Credits * Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Co-Executive Producer: Kevin Clash * Supervising Producer: Nadine Zylstra * Coordinating Producer: April Coleman * Senior Producer: Tim Carter * Line Producer: Stephanie Longardo * Producer: Benjamin Lehmann * Directors: Kevin Clash, Ken Diego, Moses Edinborough, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Scott Preston, Lisa Simon, Matt Vogel, Nadine Zylstra * Head Writer: Joey Mazzarino * Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, David Goldberg, J Milligan, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward, John Weidman, Ed Valentine * Film Producer: Kimberly Wright * Additional Voices For Abby's Flying Fairy School: Jeremy Redleaf, Jessica Stone *Abby's Flying Fairy School characters designed by: Peter de Seve * Puppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber with Connie Peterson, Rollie Krewson, Polly Smith, Michelle Hickey, Andrea Detwiler, Lara MacLean, Loryn Brantz, Colette Nickola, Marc Borders, Heather Asch, Joey Roddy, Jason Seck, Alana De Matteo, Anney Ozar, Travis Chinick, Muriel Grabe, Doug James, Jim Kroupa, Rebecca Sloane, Morgan Street, Paul Hartis, Tim Lagasse *Music Director: Bill Sherman *Director of Music Arrangements and Orchestrations: Joe Fiedler *Vocal Director: Paul Rudolph *Music Coordinator: Gaellissa Francis, Rigdzin Collins * Composers: Jon Baker, Eli Bolin, Joe Fiedler, Chris Jackson, Alex Lacamoire, Stephen Lawrence, Janis Liebhart, Chris Miller, Lin-Manuel Miranda, Raymond Basho Mosko, Justin Paul, Alan O'Day, Kathryn Raio, Mark Radice, JP Rende, Bill Sherman, Nathan Tysen, Loren Toolajian, Russell Velazquez, PT Walkey * Band Members: Randy Cohen, Michael Croiter, John Deley, Doug Derryberry, Joe Fiedler, Rob Jost, Gary Meyer, Kenny Rampton * Production Designer: Bob Phillips * Art Direction/Graphics: Magnetic Dreams, Pete Ortiz * Prop Coordinator: Keith Olsen * Sound Effects Editor/Re-recording Mixer: Dick Maitland, C.A.S * Technical Director: Tom Guadarrama * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins * Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Special Thanks To: Definition 6, Hyperactive Pictures, Magnetic Dreams, Speakeasy FX, Tony Testa, Yellow Sound Lab * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Sources External links *Season 43 Press Kit *Season 43 playlist on SesameStreet's YouTube Channel 43